Just Go For It
by 0h-myglob
Summary: Tamsin and Bo being as Tamsin and Bo should be. Valkubus baby!


Chapter 1

"How can you even say that?" Tamsin shouted around a mouthful of popcorn. "Delphine is completely devoted to Cosima and just wants to help. They all need to get their head out of their asses and realize that this blonde angel has Cosima's best interest at heart." Bo reached for the popcorn bowl that was in between them on the couch and huffed when Tamsin pulled it out of her reach. "No, no popcorn for you." Tamsin said with a frown. Bo threw her hands up in frustration. "Delphine was sleeping with Leekie, that's gross enough. But then she has to go and sleep with Cosima just so she can get information about the other clones? Just stab her in the chest already, it'd hurt a lot less." Bo sat silently and looked down at her fingers trying hard not to remember a similar betrayal perpetrated by none other than her ex, Dr. Lewis.

Tamsin's gaze softened as she realized just why Bo wasn't so quick to trust Delphine. She lowered the bowl until it sat in Bo's lap as a peace offering and spoke more calmly when she continued her undying defense of the blonde haired scientist. "It's true that Delphine betrayed her in the worst way but she's been making up for it in whatever ways she can. And just think about how she feels, she has to live knowing that she betrayed the woman she loves and will probably never be completely forgiven." A lump started to form in her throat as she realized how closely her words mirrored exactly how she felt. The Succubus claimed she forgave her time and time again for her betrayal but she couldn't find it in her to forgive herself. Bo deserved so much better than a Valkyrie who literally almost handed her over to the ruler of Hell.

Bo absently ate her popcorn as she continued to watch the episode of Orphan Black playing in front of her. She wanted to keep arguing with Tamsin about how Delphine obviously had sinister intentions that could be the only result of years of unyielding loyalty to the DYAD Institute. She wanted to tell Tamsin that no matter what Delphine did it would never erase the hurt she caused Cosima back in Season 1. There's a lot she wanted to say but she wasn't able to summon the strength to continue the debate. Thankfully the Valkyrie wasn't feeling particularly argumentative either. They finished the episode in a comfortable silence and still sat on the couch once the episode was over. "Listen, I'm sorry I came onto you so hot about the whole Delphine thing. It's just a show and it's completely up to you how you wanna feel about her. At least we can both agree that she's insanely hot." Tamsin grinned when she saw the smile tugging at Bo's lips. "Is that a smile I see?" Tamsin put a hand over her mouth in feigned shock that made Bo chuckle. "Shut up." Bo said as she playfully swatted at Tamsin's leg. _Leave it to Tamsin to know how to make me smile, _Bo thought.

Without warning Tamsin picked up a pillow and hit Bo over the head. How dare you hit the greatest Valkyrie warrior to ever walk the earth? Do you have any idea what you have done Succubus?" Bo looked at Tamsin with her mouth gaping open in shock for a matter of seconds before she got her game face on. "I don't know if you've heard blondie but my Dad is kind of the King of Hell, if anyone should be afraid it's you." "Bring it Succu-slut." Tamsin hit Bo over the head one more time, jumped over the couch and sprinted towards the staircase. Bo couldn't help the delicious warmth deep in her abdomen at Tamsin's challenging tone. She grabbed her own pillow and chased after Tamsin as fast as her bare feet and leather clad legs could carry her.

In the months after Kenzi left, Tamsin and Bo settled back into the routine they'd held when Kenzi first made the ultimate sacrifice. Bo had to admit to herself, she didn't absolutely hate living with the blonde. In fact, if she was being particularly honest she kinda _liked _it. She liked having someone she could talk with into the late night hours, someone she could be lazy with and binge watch her TV shows with. Tamsin had turned into someone she knew she could trust, someone that, much to Bo's shock, she could see loving. Bo wasn't sure when she first realized it, not that it really mattered anyway. But in the months of living together Tamsin was slowly etching a niche in Bo's heart, and she didn't mind it one bit. If anything shocked Bo, it was the fact that it took her so long to realize her feelings for the Valkyrie. If there was anyone in the world that resembled a soul mate for Bo, it had to be Tamsin.

There was no doubt that the Valkyrie was powerful and held more than enough energy to sustain Bo's er…_appetites. _But more than that Tamsin always trusted Bo even when people like Lauren and Dyson wouldn't. Whenever Bo needed help in anyway, Tamsin was always there doing whatever she could. Instead of coddling her with what she wanted to hear, Tamsin always made sure Bo heard nothing but the truth, however brutal it may be. Tamsin was exactly what Bo needed, every single time. Bo thought about Tamsin sometimes when she couldn't sleep. Why did Tamsin go through so much trouble for her? She was nothing special. It was even stranger to her that the Valkyrie with her piercing green eyes and toned body, could probably have anyone in the world that she wanted, but as far Bo knew she didn't date. She spent most of her time with Bo and never so much as looked at anyone else. There were times that Bo swore Tamsin looked at her with such longing that it left her breathless. But she was probably just imagining things, right?

Bo entered her room slowly expecting Tamsin to pop out instantly, beating her senseless with the pillow. When she didn't immediately see Tamsin, her body went rigid and her feet planted themselves firmly on the ground, prepared for the surprise attack that was surely coming any second. Bo was startled when instead of receiving a blow to the head with her couch pillow, she was being hit with Nerf darts in various parts of her body. "Think fast Succubus." Tamsin shouted while throwing a Nerf gun at Bo. She caught it in both hands but was unable to shake off the shock that came with the initial onslaught of darts. "Come on, I know you just had a birthday and all but that's no excuse for your reaction time to be worse than a sloth's." At the mention of her latest birthday Bo's eyes involuntarily flashed an icy blue. Bo tried hard to push out the images of Tamsin who had been naked on her bed her legs spread ready for Bo to…

Bo shook her head furiously and lunged forward shooting as many darts as she could in Tamsin's direction. She couldn't let her know where her mind had been just now. But Bo should've known, nothing got by Tamsin, especially not when it came to her. Tamsin dodged Bo's darts easily and laughed. "Is someone getting a little hungry, or did you just like your birthday present that much?" Bo desperately hoped that Tamsin didn't see the deep blush forming in her cheeks. "Now that you mention it, I'm sort of wishing I'd kept the cupcake instead." _Liar, liar, liar_ Bo screamed inside her head. Tamsin had tasted sweeter than any cake, cup or not, she had ever eaten. At that exact moment a dart hit Tamsin directly where her heart would be and she took the opportunity to fall dramatically onto the floor and cover her face with her hand. "Oh no, let this be my death now. The Succubus was not pleased with the sex I delivered. She propped herself on an elbow and sneered at Bo, "Maybe you should've shoved that cupcake up your vagina. I'm wondering if it would've made you scream like I did."

Bo realized there was no way she would win this. Tamsin _had _made her scream for hours until Bo's throat was raw and in desperate need of hydration. It was clear that at least a couple of the centuries that Tamsin had been alive had taught her a thing or two about how to please a woman. "Arrite you caught me," Bo said placing the Nerf gun on the floor as a sign of surrender, "The sex was rather enjoyable." Tamsin chuckled. "I'll say. The neighbors got quite an earful that night. I knew you were loud Succubus but that was a bit much." Bo's mind wandered again as she remembered the look in Tamsin's eyes as she lapped up all of her wetness. Bo's eyes flashed blue once more. Tamsin grinned, "Looks like somebody's up for round…" Tamsin trailed off as she looked up at the ceiling and placed a finger to her lip, "Huh, you know what I actually lost track after the 5th time you came in my mouth. Let's say 10?" This time Bo's eyes stayed blue.

"So is that a yes?" Tamsin asked gesturing at Bo's eyes. Bo let her eyes drift down Tamsin's body knowing full well what lay under those jeans and white tank top. Bo grinned feeling a surge of confidence as she slowly made her way to Tamsin. "As I recall it Valkyrie, I wasn't the only one screaming that night. You begged me not to stop on more than one occasion and screamed nearly every time you came." Bo circled Tamsin much like a predator circles prey they know can't escape. Tamsin stood quietly as Bo made her way around her once more. Once Bo was once again behind her she placed both her hands on Tamsin's shoulders and let her fingertips caress the Valkyrie's arms down to her wrists. Tamsin's skin was immediately covered in goose bumps but still she said nothing. "Remember the way you begged me to dig my nails into your back and then bit my neck when I finally listened? Remember how wet I was for you?" Bo was facing Tamsin now and looked up slightly so her gaze met the Valkyrie's, "I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one enjoying myself." Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest but not before Bo saw her hardened nipples through the thin fabric.

Bo placed a hand at the base of Tamsin's neck and gently worked her fingers into Tamsin's hair. She massaged her scalp gently with her nails as she worked small waves of her charm into Tamsin. Tamsin let out a small moan and her arms fell once more to their sides. Bo brought both her hands down to Tamsin's chest and before the Valkyrie could groan at the loss of sensation to the nerve endings in her head, Bo ripped her shirt right off her body. "That was my favorite shirt." Tamsin muttered, not in the least bit angry at the succubus. "I know for a fact you have about 20, so shut up and kiss me." Bo grabbed a handful of Tamsin's hair and pulled their lips together in a heated kiss.


End file.
